i love you, goodbye
by RapprincessluvsRupertGrin
Summary: A pretty silly story off the top of my head. Basically, a stupid story who's plot has probably been used a million times... But i'd appreciate it if you had a look...
1. I love you, goodbye

I love you, goodbye…

Based on the song 'I love you, goodbye' by Celine Dion.

A/N  Thank you SO much to all of you who reviewed. Again, I love you all SO much, and I'm really grateful to you. I've never got so much response before! 

Oh, and Tomolay: I'll think about writing a sequel, because I seemed to make all of you lot cry! I cried myself when I wrote it, so I don't blame you.

Oh, and if you want to get the music to this and you have MSN, just instant message cloud_star_bright@msn.com, and I can send it to you. You also need Windows for this. 

I'm also updating with a sequel, which will be a LOT longer, I'm aiming at about 20 chapters. It has a VERY surprising twist, as well as a bit more info about the 'little tower in the glade'.

_Wish I could be the one,_

_The one who could give you love,_

_The kind of love you really need,_

_Wish I could say to you,_

_That I'll always stay with you,_

_But baby that's not me,_

_You need someone willing to give their _

_Heart and soul to you_

_Promise you forever, baby that's _

_Something I can't do_

_Oh I could say that I'll be all you need,_

_But that would be a lie,_

_I know I'd only hurt you_

_I know I'd only make you cry,_

_I'm not the one you're needing,_

_I love you, goodbye…_

_I hope someday you can_

_Find some way to understand I'm only _

_Doing this for you,_

_I don't really wanna go,_

_But deep in my heart I know this is_

_The kindest thing to do,_

_You'll find someone who'll be the one_

_That I could never be,_

_Who'll give you something better_

_Than the love you'll find with me,_

_Oh I could say that I'll be all you need,_

_But that would be a crime, _

_I know I'd only hurt you_

_I know I'd only make you cry,_

_I'm not the one you're needing,_

_I love you, goodbye…_

_Leaving someone when you_

_Love someone _

_Is the hardest thing to do_

_When you love someone as much as I love you_

_Oh I don't wanna leave you_

_Baby it tears me up inside _

_But I'll never be the one you're needing,_

_I love you, goodbye…_

_*Flashback*_

"No, Patrick! NO!!!" Screamed the woman as her husband advanced on her. "PLEASE!!!" But it was too late. A crack, a gush of blood, and then nothing. Patrick stormed out of the room, not noticing a little girl sat huddled up in the corner, crying.

*End Flashback*

Hermione sighed. Fed up with her life, her house, herself, her father who beat her, her father who had killed her mother- She'd made a decision.  No matter how hard it was, she had to do it. Imagine how happy Ron will be, she thought bitterly. No Hermione to nag at him for not doing his homework now, eh? But Harry- Oh _Harry._ Couldn't he see that she loved him? But he'd probably say that she was just joking, and ignore her. That was it for Hermione. She just couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears. Quickly she scribbled a note onto a piece of parchment.

' Dear Harry, 

Sorry for letting you down. I just couldn't take it anymore. I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart. And not just as a friend. I just want to you to know that I did this for you… Goodbye forever, Harry.

Love you with all my heart, 

Hermione Grace Granger' 

"Goodbye, Ron! Goodbye Harry…" she wept. And lifted the knife. There was a scream, and then… nothing. Complete silence.

               Harry and Ron heard a voice saying goodbye, and then a scream. They raced up the stairs to the girl's dormitories, regardless of the fact that they were not girls, and banged the door down. They stared at the sight in horrified silence. Hermione lay on the floor, motionless. Harry ran to her. Ron looked on as the look on his friend's face changed from one of shock to horror.

" Harry, mate, are you alright?" Ron asked, concerned for his friend.

"S-she's dead…" Harry stammered. 

Ron's face turned white. "Are you sure?" 

Then Harry found the note on her bed. He read it, and after a pause, said bravely, "Certain."

Ron looked as if he was trying hard not to cry. "Go and get Madame Pomfrey." Harry said to him.

Alone with Hermione, he broke down. Sobbing, he whispered, "Hermione, I _do _love you!" Then, quieter, "I was going to propose at graduation…" 

A few hours later, it was confirmed. Hermione Grace Granger, resident know-it-all of Hogwarts, was dead.

_I know I'd only hurt you,_

_I know I'd only make you cry,_

_I'm not the one you're needing,_

_I love you, goodbye…_


	2. You and me

I love you, goodbye…

Chapter Two ~ You and me

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… *sniff*

A/N: Here it is! The thing you've all been waiting for! ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! Isn't it great! P.S: Email me with your ideas at: rapprincessluvsrupertgrint@msn.com. Got it? Then sit back, imagine you are in a beautiful wood with a tower, and read on…

On a clear day, you could still see it. The ruins of a castle, standing proud around the remains of a once beautiful place. Overgrown forest surrounded it, and on one side the terrifying waters of the lake, once inhabited by mermaids. Driven out of their territory in the dark times, those brave merpeople who resisted were killed, their blood staining the water crimson forever. A reminder of the terrible things that happened during those times, to haunt the survivors. The great building at the side, however, was left like that for another reason, to signify the return of the Dark Lord. Voldemort... 

***

The autumn light shone through the trees like a halo, outlining them with golden light. Suddenly the sound of traipsing yet tiptoeing feet broke the glade's stillness. A man clutching something very tightly in his arms came in to view. He seemed to be crying, but you couldn't tell because he was too far away. He looked briefly down through the trees, where a huge castle, decayed and unstable with age, lay hidden by a huge forest, and next to it a lake who's waters seemed to be crimson. He nodded sadly, as if this was what he had expected but had hoped differently. He walked on a little, to the little tower. The tower had roses and ivy growing up it. He carefully laid down the bundle, and opened the door.

             Inside, the place was very still and calm. The mysterious man glanced around, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a         little doll attached to a gold chain. The figure was gold, and had emeralds for eyes, sapphires for the hair ribbon, and a ruby where the heart should be. Engraved on it in tiny letters was: 

Hermione Granger 

& Harry Potter.

A tear trickled down his cheek. 'You were so young, Hermione. So young…' 

He stood up straight, as if saying to no one, 'I'm going to be brave,' unlatched the little door at the back, and came out into a little clearing. In the middle was a grave, with a stone angel on top. Round the edges of the little grove grew little pink flowers. He picked some, and put them on the stone. On the stone, also, were the words:

_Hermione Granger_

'_Gone, yet still alive _

_in our hearts. _

_Engaged to_

_Harry Potter on the_

_ 22nd of May 1999_

_Died 22nd May 1999_

'Me and you, Hermione. Together forever. Just how it should be.'

And an angel named Hermione looked down from heaven and smiled. 'Me and you, Harry. Me and you…'


End file.
